


Mihawk, but since I'm telling you, that's not a good idea!

by Delavaillant14



Series: It may be too late to tell but ... [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delavaillant14/pseuds/Delavaillant14
Summary: Shanks and Mihawk are dead and reincarnate in Izuku and Katsuki respectively ...Shanks( Katsuki ) dreams of the ocean as Mihawk ( Izuku ) aims to become a hero to brush his pride! What will happen when Mihawk goes to drag Shanks into his bullshit? Nedzu will be looking for the best therapists in the country, of course !
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: It may be too late to tell but ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Mihawk, but since I'm telling you, that's not a good idea!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two and a half pirates in UA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363072) by [Gerak999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerak999/pseuds/Gerak999). 



> Warning : My hero academia and One Piece do not belong to me. 
> 
> This story is slightly connected to the one that will follow in this series, so if sometimes the characters say something that does not make sense, do not hesitate to ask me in the comments :-)

It was all the fault of that red-haired asshole, who smiled at him like the fool he was! He was supposed to be dead, shit! Instead, he was there sitting in a sandbox in an unknown world!

Wait, now that he thought about it, this world wasn't as unfamiliar as he thought, nor his body ... Now that he was looking better, this was where the mugiwaras had ended up with the Death Surgeon, and his body ... Isn't that that kid's that they found and must have left in his world? The one who took the name of the Surgeon and who was walking around with a camera? Still, he had heard that the kid didn't have it very easy and Mihawk didn't think he had traveled in time ... Besides this morning, he looked at himself in the mirror and he had exactly the same eyes as before his death but in green ... So, maybe a world parallel to this other parallel world?

Either way, it doesn't matter! What was important was ...  
...Him ! One of the Seven Big Privateers, sitting there, like a fool 'or a three-year-old' he told himself, in a sandbox watched by their mothers (his and Shanks').

Shanks had changed quite a bit too, now he was blond, not red while his eyes were red, and he had two arms! He still had that scar on his eye that looks more like a birthmark than anything else ... But the annoying smile was still there ... "Shanks, I'm going to strangle you." He said simply. with an icy gaze  
That asshole just laughed. "With that appearance, you look more like a puppy than your old me. Besides, now my name is Katsuki Bakugo and you don't strangle me, there are our mothers watching '' '' I don't care you - "" You can't swear, we have three years old and we're in a park surrounded by kids. Besides, it's better to be stuck with me since I'm your best and only friend! "" Self-proclaimed "and they continued the conversation.

"They seem to get along well," Inko said to Mitsuki, who nodded.

  
And so it was that Mihawk and his (self-proclaimed) best friend Shanks, reincarnated into a world of heroes and villains as Midoriya Izuku and Bakugo Katsuki. Nedzu, get ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 😘


End file.
